


My Little Mouse (Miya/Kyo)

by Amity_GazettE



Category: Dir en grey, MUCC
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Jrock - Freeform, M/M, OOC, Rating May Change, Supernatural Elements, Use of Real Names, Yaoi, kyo being a bit a lot bipolar, use of stage names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amity_GazettE/pseuds/Amity_GazettE
Summary: Due to Gizmo running away from home and into the woods, Miya is forced to look for him. Little does he know that his poor fuzzy baby never actually ran off. Miya is taken from his search by a hot tempered man and is forced to stay a week with said man. 7 days this stranger has to convince Miya to either stay with him forever, or to go back. Seems simple enough? Or not.





	My Little Mouse (Miya/Kyo)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer~ I don't own Dir En Grey or Mucc.  
> If you read my other fanfic, then you're in for a ride, oh my. The rating might go up the more chapters I add, but until then~ Enjoy. Unless you don't like it, then I am truly sorry

The moon rose from the horizon and the sun began to fall below it, the stars slowly faded into view. Trees without leaves reached for the night sky like the boney fingers of Death grasping for the souls of the dead that may have been trying to depart.  
A small breeze flowed through the spaces between trees and branches; causing the sounds of creaking and snapping from twigs giving into the pressure. Dead, dry leaves rustled and scraped amongst themselves and the ground beneath the bare branches that they fell from.  
The crunching of dry leaves against moist soil and rock was deafened by the surrounding forest as a small human walked along a small path. An owl’s golden eyes shined in the moonlight, peering down the man walking. Bats squeaked and screeched as they flew, snatching insects in the air above.  
The bushes rustled as nocturnal creatures scurried about, curious of the unexpected visitor. They were much more aware of the sudden changes, unlike the unsuspecting victim. The air grew colder, the sky darker, and the woods much thicker with every step the man took.  
A deep growl reverberated through the trees, the man, small in just about every way, jumped at the noise. His hands grasped at his thick brown coat, pulling it closer to his lithe body. The man jerked his head slightly, trying to get some of his long dark brown hair out from in front of his eyes. His black boots with small little buckles running up the sides, came up just below his knees, were now getting muddy. The thick inch or two heels dug into the ground below him. His black trousers had bunched up slightly over the tops of his boots from walking so long.  
In a soft voice he called, “Gizmo! We need to go home… It’s getting dark!”  
The only sounds were coming from his own footsteps now. The wood had become deathly quiet. Not even the wind disturbed the silence. The man became more uneasy as the time passed and no sign of his small chihuahua had turned up.  
Crack!  
The small man turned on his heel, his whole being frozen in place. His heartbeat was racing, overbearingly loud in his own ears; his blood ran cold.  
“Gizmo?” He whispered hopefully, looking to the bushes, then to the pathway behind him.  
A low growl was his reply.  
“Please tell me it's you, Gizmo…” He was shaking now. Another snap of sticks and twigs.  
The town that was bordered by the woods had stories; legends of creatures that only came out at night. They’d find ways to lure people into the woods and prey upon them.  
The man, Masaaki, hadn’t believed in any of this nonsense. The elders had gone on and on about how the creatures preyed upon innocence, or in other cases, those who were   
“Filled with too much sin.” Masaaki hadn’t believed in any of it at the time, but now he was questioning himself and his actions. He wasn’t necessarily innocent, but he wasn’t horrifically sinful either. Maybe there were other stories he had ignored?  
Another low, much louder growl greeted his ears. So much for fooling himself into thinking it was the small and loyal creature that was his pet. Fear surged through Masaaki’s body, completely taking over his senses. He’d turned and started into a sprint. His feet barely having time to catch ground before they were up again to get him away from the frightful noise. He was more than sure that the owner of the growl was much bigger than an innocent little Chihuahua.  
Whatever was the owner of the beastly growl didn’t seem to fancy letting Masaaki get away. As Masaaki ran through branches and twigs with more effort than he’d wanted, slowing him down drastically. The creature behind him seemed to notice and ran through the brush with ease. Trees passed by quickly, the light of the town slowly fading away along with the path he’d taken into the woods; leaving Masaaki with only the light of the moon to keep him from running into tree trunks. He was running further into the woods! The total opposite of what he was wanting.  
Sweat started to roll down the side of his face as he tried desperately to quicken his pace. Anything to get away! A root seemed to reach up out of nowhere, his foot catching under it and his body quickly pulling forward and collided hard with the ground below. Masaaki gasped loudly as the air in his lungs was forced out.  
He tried frantically to pull himself up from the ground, his boots never once getting enough of a grip to help him. His hands sank slightly into the earth beneath him; once pale and clean, now smeared with dirt and smashed up leaves.  
Something gripped hard onto Masaaki’s ankle. He let out a shriek, his brows furrowing, and his face contorting to that of fear. He tried clawing himself away, only making deep gashes in the ground instead. The grip around his ankle soon moved to pushing down heavily between his shoulder blades, then a hand cut off another fruitless wail. (Oh how he just wanted his damned Chihuahua! Not to be murdered in the woods!)  
As he let out another muffled scream, his eyes were filled with terror and brimmed with tears. He attempted to get a look at what or whom had a hold of him, but all he could see in his position was a black coat that was trimmed with fur. Hot breath ghosted over the shell of his ear, causing a shudder to rip through his body. This was soon followed by the sound of someone hushing him. He didn’t know why he was obeying, was it because he might be able to escape if he did? Would it be a quicker death? Perhaps neither?  
A deep calming voice interrupted his racing thoughts, “And what is the name of the mortal to which that ‘town’ has gone and sacrificed?” Masaaki quickly shook his head. He wasn’t a sacrifice! His town never did that kind of thing! All he wanted to do was find Gizmo! The man keeping him in place removed his hand away from Masaaki’s mouth.  
“What’s your name?” The voice purred into his ear.  
“Masaaki, now let me go!” He yelled, trying to get out of the other’s grip. He had managed to roll onto his back in his struggle. He tried pushing the other man away from him with his legs, but no use.  
The other man, or at least, looked like a man, grew annoyed, his dark brown eyes started to turn a deep crimson. “Do you honestly believe they aren’t selfish enough to send who they think are the weakest of them all into the forest to die? Have you not noticed when your own kind wander into the woods, and never return? It’s not an accident, Masaaki.” The man leaned in close to Masaaki’s face, causing him to turn his head away slightly to be further away.  
“I was only looking for my dog, I swear! They didn’t send me for you,” Masaaki begged, “please don’t hurt--”  
The man covered Masaaki’s mouth again, his eyes flashing brighter as he growled deeply, “no dog ever ran into the woods!”  
Masaaki’s eyes grew wide in shock, his gaze lowering as his face filled with confusion. Gizmo never ran into the forest? But his neighbors… They’d told him his beloved chihuahua ran off when he’d gone to visit his friend Yukke… They had lied? But for why? He helped them when they needed it, he hadn’t asked anything in return. So why would they do this to him? Or was this scary man lying to him?  
The predator-like man's eyes softened his gaze, his irises turning back to their dark brown colour. “Oh don’t cry, my little mouse,” The man cooed. The hand over Masaaki’s mouth moved away, only to start caressing Masaaki’s cheek. “Humans can be such hateful beings, if you look at them a certain way, they think you’re glaring… They even kill one another over such little and meaningless things…”  
Masaaki was soon pulled into the other’s hold, “They will kill their brethren over paper (money), they will kill each other because they don’t believe the same things, they will kill each other over land that never once, nor ever truly will, belong to them… They say they love one another, but somehow they make that an excuse to kill more.”  
The man pulled Masaaki up in his arms and stood. As he started walking, Masaaki started struggling to get out of his hold again, “please let me go,” he begged. He squirmed and pushed at the other’s chest. His dirty hands leaving handprints on the smooth fabric of the other man’s coat.  
The man merely shook his head, his short black hair falling over his forehead as he continued on walking, going towards the path where the growling first started. Masaaki continued to struggle until the other man’s grip on him only grew tighter.  
As time went on, finally on the path, though not in the direction Masaaki would have liked; the only sounds in the forest were those of footsteps, breathing, and the light hum of nature. The small dirt path that was lying beneath the two men slowly turned to one of stone. The stone path started to grow in width with every step. Masaaki let out a shaking breath and looked slightly at the man carrying him.  
“I’ve told you my name. Now what is yours?” Masaaki asked quietly, studying the other man’s face for any clue to how he might have reacted. The man said nothing but merely made a twitch of his lips, looking down at Masaaki for a moment and back to scene ahead of him, “You’ll remember it when the time comes” Masaaki stared at his with a face of confusion. What did he mean by that?  
Fog began to roll in thick swirls as it rolled toward the men. Like white waves, it creeped over the land, hiding the ground from sight and making it harder to see what lay before one’s eyes. Soon it engulfed the two, turning everything around them into what seemed to be a ghost-like image of what it once was.  
A few more minutes of walking and the man stopped walking, adjusting Masaaki in his arms so that he was only being held by one arm. The man reached out with his other hand, and placing it somewhere before them. It was only then that the fog started to disperse, showing off a tall black iron gate. Masaaki looked at it in awe, though the feeling of anxiety was steadily rising.  
As the gate was pushed open, the feeling in Masaaki’s body only grew. He could feel his heart pounding against his ribs again. He didn’t want to go in there. He wanted to go home. His thoughts were everywhere, his body grew panicked, and his vision was getting blurred. He tried once again at trying to get away, catching the other man off guard.  
Masaaki landed on his side when he managed to push himself out of the man’s hold. He coughed as he tried to catch his breath. The other man knelt down beside Masaaki, carefully picking him up again, all the while giving an annoyed sigh. “If you keep doing that, you’re going to really hurt yourself…” The man muttered, walking forward, toward a large palace like building.  
Tall stone pillars helped hold the large entrance. Steps that were wide enough for two steps each before going up another step. It was eerily beautiful with a black roof and red exterior, though fading with age. It was like the building itself was lonely.  
The man carried Masaaki up to the tall entrance doors, and as the man pushed them open, they gave a loud creak that lasted until the door had closed behind them with an even louder bang. Masaaki started shaking harshly once again. He didn’t understand why he was brought here. He just didn’t get it. Why?  
The man set Masaaki down, but his legs were shaking too much and he fell to his knees. Even that seemed too high for him as his vision was swirling around. The large room looked so much smaller than it really was, the ceiling was spinning and the floor was teeter-tottering. Masaaki quickly covered his face with his hands. He couldn’t take it anymore!  
“I want to go home!” He cried in anguish, the tears were back.  
“Why would you want to go back to such vile creatures?” The man asked, his eyes narrowing. He got down on his own knees and leant closer to Masaaki, pulling the other’s hands away from his face. “You’re safer here with me than you ever would with them!”  
“I don’t know you!” Masaaki shrieked, pulling away from the other man and shaking his head vigorously. His eyes squeezed tightly shut.  
The other man frowned at that, looking slightly from his hands to Masaaki’s, then sighing deeply.  
“Give me a week?” The man asked almost hopefully. Masaaki looked at him, his bottom lip not even visible seeing as he’d sucked it in and was biting it. “You stay for a week. Seven days. After the seven days, if you still wish to go back to what you believe to be home, you may, and if you prefer it here with me…” He paused, studying the other man carefully, “that means you can’t leave me, again.”  
Masaaki was frowning at him. He was so confused. He goes to look for his dog, a crazy man kidnaps him, then starts trying to make a deal with him just so he would stay? He didn’t understand. The man acted like he knew him. What a way to rush someone into living with you.  
The man started leaning in closer to Masaaki again, and in turn Masaaki leaning back to get as far away from the other guy as possible. The moment heeled footsteps against hardwood floors echoed throughout the top floor into the room the two were in, Masaaki slipped back in surprise. There were more?   
The other man tried to catch Masaaki before he fell on his back, but seeing as he was already sitting on the floor to begin with, it was bound to happen. The man ending up falling on top of him though, causing a startled yip from Masaaki.  
“Please get off,” Masaaki hissed, though the other man simply smirked.  
“Tooru? Do I hear a human?!” An even deeper voice growled.  
Masaaki stared up at the man above him like a deer in headlights. Nope. He was dead. He was most definitely dead. He was going to die, he’ll never see his sweet little Gizmo again, and by the way the man, Tooru, was currently staring at him, his dead body was going to be cuddled by the creepy man.  
“But Kaoru,” Tooru began, turning to look at the top of the stairs. He was about to speak when a figure stepped out into view, dressed in a leather trench coat, a black button up shirt, black pants, and matching boots that reached up to his knees. “You know the rules Tooru. No humans!” The man growled lightly as he started to descend the stairs.  
“You broke the rules with Toshiya! And you let Die bring Shinya!” Tooru snapped, sitting up and glaring at Kaoru.  
The taller man quirked a brow, “and what does this one have to offer to us? Hm?”   
If looks could kill, Kaoru would’ve been lying in a pool of his own blood with how Tooru was looking at him. He didn’t say anything, only pulled Masaaki into his arms. Kaoru reached the ground floor,and was walking around the two now. Watching as Masaaki started shaking again and hid his face again.  
“He’s awfully filthy Tooru. And it seems to have problems with its body,” Kaoru smirked, “Why don’t you just take it out of its misery?”  
Tooru tilted his head to the side, looking up at Kaoru almost innocently. “I should have asked the same thing with your bedmate!”  
Kaoru glared at Tooru and then at Masaaki. “You made a deal with it didn’t you?”  
Tooru licked his lips and stood up, taking Masaaki with him. “So I did. So did everyone else. But I did it for important reasons, Kaoru.” With that, he lifted Masaaki up again and walked up the stairs, not once turning to glance at Kaoru’s seething face.  
“What reasons Tooru? What reasons could possible be important enough to bring a mortal of all things into our home?!”  
“I will tell you in time Kaoru, but now is not it.” Tooru growled, quickening his pace up the stairs and tightening his grip on Masaaki.


End file.
